Legacy Victors
by CarlPoppaLOL
Summary: Ember Steiner has just won the 43rd Hunger Games and is just starting to settle into life as a victor. However, losing her twin brother Shui, in the Games and her father being a victor himself, things are not going to be easy for this legacy victor.


**Author's Note:** **Ember died in LadyCordeliaStuart's latest story, Child's Play: 43rd Hunger Games. She died in 3rd place. I only own Ember Steiner out of this group of characters.**

* * *

 **Part 1**

The thick, mint grass towered high above Shui Steiner and his allies, almost blocking out the sun and casting thick shadows on their faces. It hid them from view but it also hid attackers, meaning someone always had to be on guard, sat in one of the candy floss trees. From there, they could see most of the field they were camping in and any rustle of grass for as far as the eye could see.

Shui had enough, though. The three-hour shifts were starting to take their toll on the seventeen-year-old. He had tried to hold in the need to urinate for an hour of duty and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it in.

He took one last look at the field before clambering down the tree and jumping off the lowest, chocolate orange branch. His ally, Mati jumped at the sound of his feet coming into contact with the cocoa powder mud. Keison looked up from the candy cane he was licking into a sharp point and raised and eyebrow.

"Pee break, take my place for a few seconds would ya?" Shui sighed, brushing himself down. It wasn't easy when you was that sticky, the powder just became part of your clothing.

"Sure!" Mati cheered with glee, running to the tree and starting to climb up. Shui gave Keison a nod and walked into the thick, candy bushes. He had tried some on the first day, they were sour apple. Shui hadn't grown bored of them and plucked some from the brush as he moved past them.

He carried on walking until his allies were out of view and turned his back to the tree Mati was in. He knew she wouldn't look but he wasn't about to chance it. He enjoyed his privacy.

The sound of trickling liquid hitting the white chocolate rocks almost drowned out the sound of the jelly bean birds, singing in the light of the setting sun. However, It didn't get rid of the cannon.

He tried to ignore it as he zipped his pants back up until the sound of Keison screaming his name echoed through the air. The dark haired boy crashed through the bushes, covered in blood as he ran past Shui.

"Run, Shui!" he screamed as he vanished off into the distance. Shui turned to his left and started to run when something knocked him down. Whatever it was, dug into the dirt and pinned the young male to the ground. Shui tried to scream but all that spilled from his mouth was a pool of blood.

His hands clawed at his throat in an attempt to stop the bleeding but the spear in his neck restricted movement. His eyes stung as he blinked the in the chocolate powder. He kicked and thrashed, as more blood pooled in his mouth until the spear was freed from his neck and forced into his skull instead.

 **15th Place- Mati Berlin, District 10**

 **14th Place-Shui Steiner, District 2**

* * *

The sound of her brother's cannon woke Ember from her light sleep. She pulled her knife from her jacket and thrust it into the air until she realized there was no danger. She started to calm down, tears forming in her eyes as she looked around for her allies.

"Don't worry, it wasn't you," Icarus sighed, sharpening his sword as he whistled in time to the birds.

"It was Shui," Ember mumbled, opening her bag, pulling out some chewing gum and placing it in her mouth.

"You don't know that-"

"I do!" Ember snapped, chewing on the gum. Icarus looked away from his work and towards Ember.

"Do twins have super powers?" He asked, a small smirk on his face.

"No-"

"Then I guess you will have to wait until tonight to see if your gut is right or not, no point getting stressed about it now," Icarus groaned, going back to sharpening his weapon.

Ember nodded and leaned back against the Gingerbread walls of the house they had taken refuge in and looked over to her other ally, Blake, who was fast asleep. She was still sleepy herself, but she couldn't sleep until she knew if her only sibling was dead or not.

They were the longest few hours of her life.

* * *

Ember placed Blake's arms across her chest before turning back to Icarus. They were in the final three when Blake was attacked by a gummy bear, snapping her neck. Icarus and Ember worked together to kill it but neither were willing to let it happen again.

Ember picked up a long metal pole and started to walk towards Icarus. The taller boy looked her with confusion.

"Are you sure you don't want to use a sword?" he questioned, cocking his head to the side. Ember shook her head as she knelt down and gracefully extended the pole towards Icarus.

"Fair enough, make it easier for me," he said with a shrug before charging at the girl, his sword at the ready. However, when he got close enough, Ember spun round, swinging the rod with lightning speed. She slammed the pole into the boy's side, winding him as the force knocked him to the ground. Icarus looked up to see Ember squatting on the floor, holding the pole across her body, calmly ready to parry or attack.

"Neat trick," Icarus groaned as he jumped up and held his sword, ready to defend. He watched, taking in every movement as Ember slowly stood up. She pointed the pole at him, almost teasingly as she spun it around in her hands, backing away from him.

Suddenly, she started spinning round in a circle, swinging the pole side to side. Icarus watched in awe and confusion at her speed, his body not even having time to react as she turned sharply, leaping into the air and swinging the metal pole down in a cutting motion, straight onto his head.

Icarus let out a small cry, dropping his sword as his hands instinctively move to his scalp, feeling the crimson liquid seep out of his cracked skull. He stumbled slightly as the world started to spin. Ember ran at him, a battle cry erupting from her throat as she slid the rigid, metal button forward, forcing the pointed end of the jousting out. She screamed, using all her strengths to impale the blade in his stomach.

Icarus let out a scream as Ember pulled the pole back towards her, the feeling of the corkscrew blade slicing his insides. Ember watched as Icarus fell to the floor, clutching his stomach as he attempted to stop the bleeding.

The boy didn't live even a minute longer, leaving Ember in the candy arena all by herself. The tweeting birds became silent and the sickly, sweet air seemed to vanish. Only then did Ember drop to her knees and start to cry. Screaming in anger, pain and confusion at her brother's death, the death she refused to acknowledge until that moment.

 **Victor- Ember Steiner, District 2**

* * *

Ember woke after falling asleep on the hovercraft, in a cramped, bright room. The bed she lay in dominated the area. Only leaving space on one side for a bedside table, one large comfortable chair, which her father sat in, and one dining type chair where her mentor, Pray Jager, sat. The colour choices for the room aimed to be relaxing but it resembled that of a waiting room in a funeral home.

"Shui," Ember sighed, turning to her father who avoided eye contact as he tried not to cry.

"It wasn't your fault, you couldn't have saved him," her father and Shui's mentor, Crag Steiner said shakily. He looked at his clenched fist, his breath labored. Pray looked over at him with pity, pulling her chair closer to Ember.

"Don't worry, your brother's ally, Keison, killed Steve, the boy who killed Shui," Pray said, her eyes showing more sympathy than anyone had ever seen before from the deadly victor. Pray hated it but she had to admit, becoming a mother was making her soft. "He was pushed out of a tree, it was pretty cool," she said happily but Ember could only muster up a small smile in return.

It was quite without Shui. Even though he was dead, she kept expecting him to walk through the door. Smiling ear to ear, bragging about a puzzle he solved that no one else could or just teasing her about Jerky. In the arena, she could fool herself into thinking he was back home, cheering her on, waiting for her return. Not squashed in a cardboard box.

"I am sorry sir, only mentors can see Miss Steiner, SIR!" someone shouted from outside in a Capitol accent.

"Piss off would ya? I trained her too, she is my tribute as much as theirs!" Someone bellowed in reply, heavy footsteps walking towards the door. Crag dried his tears and sighed, trying to compose himself. Pray, on the other hand, just rubbed her temple and groaned.

"Whatever he says to you, pay no attention, you look perfect and your games were perfect," Crag said to his daughter, just as the door flung open, the glass rattling as it smashed against the wall. It was Jerky Mcjerkface. That wasn't his birth name, clearly but it was a name that even the man himself accepted.

Ember's heart fluttered while he looked Crag and Pray over, offering them a large smile, instead, they just scowled at him. Ember, on the other hand, was happy he came, it was nice eye candy for her. He was dressed in a tight chainmail, patterned shirt that showed off the shape of his muscular chest and arms. His dark blonde hair was slicked back, a style Ember thought suited him. However, it wouldn't be Jerky unless he had to say something inappropriate.

"Gappy!" He laughed, holding his arms out towards Ember. He watched as the girl went red, her hand shooting up to her mouth to check her teeth. Due to the only food being candy in her arena, Ember lost a few teeth. She never took much notice of them but now, realising that the whole of Panem saw it, she was starting to feel sick.

Pray saw the embarrassment in her eyes, standing up and walking towards Jerky. She swung her foot at Jerky, aiming for his crotch but the tall male caught sight of it at the last second, managing to redirect the blow to his thigh instead.

"Ow, what the fuck was that for?" He growled through his teeth, Pray just shrugged and walked back to her chair. "Please, may I look at your teeth?" He asked Ember, his voice still laced with anger from the kick. The teenage girl nodded, watching the male she had been attracted to since she was a little girl, limp over to her bed, giving Pray a small scowl as he did so. The short, brown haired women just gave him a smirk in return.

Once he got to the bed, Ember pulled her lip back to show him but Jerky instead clambered onto the bed, kneeling next to Ember as he looked at her tooth. Crag could feel the father in him wanting to pull Jerky away but the victor in him told him to let Jerky continue his examination and get it over with. Jerky was obsessed with looks and reputation, he had never needed his teeth replacing so the victor was intrigued to how good they were.

Ember held her breath as Jerky moved his face close to her mouth, looking for any imperfections in her teeth. It was the closest she had been to Jerky in her life but even she felt like her personal space was being invaded. She closed her eyes until he pulled away a large smile on his face.

"It's amazing, it looks real-"

"It is real, they used stem cells," Crag corrects the younger man, counting down the seconds until he would get bored and leave.

"Amazing, you wouldn't get that as a normal citizen would you?" He laughed, Ember giggled at the man but she was really thinking about how defined his chest was. All the effort he put into working out really showed in the best ways. "Welcome to victor hood, Steiner 1...well, guess you are just Steiner now huh?" he laughed. Ember smiled dropped while Pray shook her head in disbelief.

"Get out," Crag said calmly.

"What? Why-"

"Because I have just lost a son and Ember has just lost a brother so if you please, you will live near Ember for the rest of your life so you can go gawk at her teeth later...if you really feel the need," Crag was one of those people who could sound threatening yet calm at the same time. It freaked most people out, even Jerky. The younger victor, who was known for having an answer to everything, apologised to his old mentor and left the room, leaving the three victors to grieve in private.

Ember stood outside Jerky's room, her head resting against the door. She took deep breaths and shut her eyes, trying to ignore the sickly feeling in her stomach. She had promised herself in the arena that she would come clean. No more secrets, a clean image. However, it was proving to be harder than she expected.

* * *

She lifted her head and brushed down the red, silk dress that clung to her figure. She had asked her stylist for a dress that made her look older and sexier but it didn't feel right. If her father had seen her, he would have forced her to change. He was never the type to be against her wearing a dress but even Ember knew, dressed like this, she could only but up to one thing.

She shuffled slightly, the ruby coloured, high heel shoes throwing off her balance and she felt like her legs were tied together due to the restricted clothing.

She closed her eyes tightly as she bashed her fist against the door violently. She wanted to run back to her room and hide under the covers but she had to see it through. She had to tell him the truth.

"It's open," Jerky's manly, gruff voice said from inside the room. She took a deep breath and turned the doorknob. The large, pine door swung open, opening to Jerky's large, bedroom. The Capitol wanted to play it safe and cater to everyone with white walls and furniture adorned with gold and black accessories. Ember's eyes were drawn to the cashmere, black and white bed sheets. Even as the daughter of a victor, she had never seen anything so expensive. It looked so soft but Jerky didn't seem that bothered.

He sat in a black, leather chair, his back turned to the door as he wanted his younger self during his victory tour. It couldn't have been on that long as he was still in twelve, smiling and waving at the booing crowd. One young male threw a rock at Jerky, only to be tackled to the ground and beaten.

Jerky must have found it funny as he turned round to Ember, an amused smile on his face as he watched her shut the door.

"Tell you what, District Twelve and Nine are the worst Districts, they live like pigs...they ain't much smarter than them either, they must roll around in their own shit or something to smell like that," Jerky scoffed, swirling a small amount of whiskey around in his glass.

Ember thought back to her own Games, the tributes from those Districts seemed rather on the ball. She had to admit that the Districts looked run down but she had always assumed it was because of their lack of victors. Twelve was lucky they even had Nubu Sanders, a male tribute who only won five years before herself.

Ember gave a small sigh as she tried to forget about all the facts she could throw back in Jerky's face. He was very outspoken when it came to his distaste in people from other District's. Everyone, even Career victors, hated him for it. Ember, on the other hand, just shrugged it off. Everyone had their faults, even Jerky. Who was mostly made up of negtive personlity traits.

She still wanted to run and hide, overanalyzing everything the older man did. He didn't give her a second glance, to Ember that meant he thought she was ugly. She walked over and sat on the bed, rigid, frightened that the slightest movement would give her feelings away.

"J-jerky?" the blonde male looked over to Ember, waiting for her to continue. She opened her mouth to say the next part but all that came out was a small squeak.

"Yes?" Jerky questioned, cocking his head to the side. Ember felt like making any excuse in the world just to get away. It was laughable really. The girl who killed six children during her Games couldn't even admit she liked someone. Shui would have been laughing in his grave.

"Jerky," She whispered, turning her head away from him. "I like you," she muttered, just enough for the strong male to hear. She winced at the silence that followed, waiting for and answer. However, Jerky just gave a hum in response, took a swig of his drink and turned back to the screen.

Ember looked on in fear, the seconds ticking by as she waited and hoped for an answer. She wasn't sure what he was going to say but she didn't expect him not to say anything. She felt like she was about to cry, she would rather have been kicked out and called ugly than have no answer. By the time she got the courage to further push the question, A young Jerky was greeting District 7.

"So, do you like me back?" she said with a shaky voice, fiddling with her thumbs so she didn't have to look at the tall male.

"You are a bit young ain't you? What is it? Eighteen years difference?" he sighed, turning to Ember, smoothing his blonde hair down.

"Yeah...but-"

"And, what would your father think of his only living child dating a man twice her age?" he pouted, to make fun of her. Ember tried to find the words as the man turned back around to the tv, closing his eyes.

"I am a legacy victor and can do whatever I like!" She bellowed, standing up and puffing out her chest. Jerky just gave a small chuckle as he kept his eyes shut. She wanted to punch him. Punch him so hard that his perfect nose shattered. For the first time in her life, she could finally understand his nickname. She always thought it was a cruel name to give someone, Jerky Mcjerkface, but now, she knew he was deserving of the title.

"I will see myself out," She sighed, not knowing whether to fight him or cry. Sadly for Ember, rejection wasn't the worst Jerky could do. No one truly knows why he thought what he did or what made him create such a cruel plan. Maybe it was his vanishing fan base, his drop in popularity or just the realization that one day, he would be remembered as nothing more than the jerk victor. Whatever it was, two words that Ember said, told him that all the cruelty he would subject her to would be worth it in the end.

"Ember!" He shouted, jumping off his chair and charging at the girl who didn't even have time to turn around before Jerky's lips were on her's. She tried to register the kiss but just as she started to enjoy it, Jerky pushed her out the door and shut it, leaving a bewildered Ember in the hall, all by herself.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **This was the first chapter in this story about Ember's victory. I am not sure how long this will be, about ten chapters? Maybe less? Either way, it will cover the next eight years of Embers life. The story is all planned out**

 **This chapter took me a while to write and it took me even longer to plan this story out but I happy. I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
